The one with the future tense
by CitizenNancy
Summary: Its 50 years later, what is the gang like?


The one with the future tense  
  
Chandler and Monica sat in bed. The guys had just given them a huge engagement party. Phoebe gave them an tofu maker, which Monica flipped over. Ross and Rachel surprised the duo with a cruise to the bahamas. They could call whenever they were ready to schedule the honey moon. Chandler knew his fiance, she would call TOMORROW. Joey had the most interesting, yet least creative gift. He gave them a lifetime subscription to the cheese of the month club. When asked how they would eat all that cheese, Joey responded, "Don't you worry, thats what I'm here for."  
  
It was hours later. Monica and Chandler were reading.  
"Hows the book?" Monica asked.  
"Great." Chandler said. "Especially with this 100 watt reading light that Joey gave me." He smiled. He put the book aside with the reading light.  
"Tonight was fun." Monica said.  
"Yep." Chandler said. "We're just one more day closer to getting married."  
"Married." Monica sighed. She snuggled against him. "I wonder what our future will be like."  
"Are you kidding?" Chandler said. "We'll live in the sky, have a nice dog. A maid named rosie...."  
"Thats the Jetsons you goof!" Monica laughed.  
"Oh yeah, I always get them mixed up." Chandler reached over and turned the light off. "Good night."  
"Good night." Monica said. "And good morning."  
"Good morning?" Chandler asked.  
"Its always a good morning when your here." She smiled. Chandler returned her smile and kissed her on the cheek. They lay back and soon fell asleep.  
  
2050  
  
Monica stood in front of the sink washing the dishes. Chandler knocked on the door. Monica turns. It has been at least 49 years since she got married to Chandler, and it shows. Her face is marked with lines that could only be smile lines. She was so happy with Chandler. She wore a blue shirt with a checkered black skirt.  
Chandler knocked again.  
"Chandler, you can come in!" Monica said slowly waddling to the door. "You live here remember?" She got to the door after a minute and a half. She slowly opened it. Chandler slumped against the door fast asleep. "Chandler!" Monica said loudly. He woke up and stumbled against the door frame.  
"Is it morning already?" He asked.  
"You fell asleep again." Monica said. "I told you to come on in."  
"I'm sorry honey. I been falling asleep at all the wrong tmes lately." Chandler said coming in. He was wearing a red sweater with a striped shirt underneath it. He had even redder suspenders holding up his khakis.  
"You can say that again!" Monica said.  
"What?" Chandler asked.  
"Never mind." Monica sighed. The phone rang. Monica stumbled after it with Chandler close on her heels.  
"Really, I mean what?" Chandler said. "My hearing aint what it used to."  
Monica picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh hi honey."  
"Who is it?" Chandler asked.  
"I dunno." Monica said. "They want to know if we're happy with our long distance."  
"I been waiting for them to call back. They put me on hold for two years." Chandler took the phone from Monica. "Hello?" He said. There was a short pause. He hung the phone up. "They did it again!"  
There was another knock at the door. Monica and Chandler looked at each other. "Any more of this and I'll need another nap." Monica said.  
Monica and Chandler walked over to the door. The last few steps Monica suddenly got a second wind, and beat Chandler.  
"Ha!" She said with her hand on the door. "Beat you again."  
"You been doing this for two years, knock it off." Chandler said.  
"Doing what for two years." Monica asked.  
"I don't know." Chandler said.  
"Help me open the door. I suddenly forgot how." Monica said. Chandler shuffled over and put his hand on hers and they opened the door. It was Rachel and Ross. She had a flowered sun dress on. He had a ill fitting denim jacket on, and even worse fitting leather pants on. His fly looked like it was down.  
"Hey guys!" Rachel said.  
"Hey," Chandler said.  
"Happy anniversary." Ross said.  
"Thank you." Monica said. "So how are you guys?"  
"Pretty good." Rachel said. "We got married yesterday. I think."  
"Uh, no Rach, we got divorced yesterday." Ross said.  
"Thats right." Rachel said. "I forgot."  
"A whole week. A new geller-green record." Chandler said.  
"Not so fast." Rachel said. "You forgot taht month I didn't know I was still married to Ross, the one in eh Reno?"  
"Las Vegas." Ross said.  
"They all look the same." Rachel shrugged it off. "We woulda brought you a gift but Joey was short on cab fare and gave it away."  
"I'm sorry!" Joey said from behind. "The girl was cute!"  
"And old enough to be someones GRAND-daughter." Ross said.  
"I wouldnt talk. You dated a former high school teacher for a week!" Joey said.  
"So?" Ross said.  
"That was BEN's high school teacher!" Joey said. "Here." He shuffled in and handed Chandler something. "Thats an air freshner."  
"What for?" Chandler asked.  
"I don't know." Joey said. "It smells like pineapples. Leave me alone!"  
Joey shuffled in and sat down. "Ah, that feels good." He took his shoes off. They had green stuff handing off his toes, he had no socks on." Chandler tossed him the freshner.  
"You'll need this more than I do!" He said.  
"Thanks!" Joey smiled.  
"I'll cook dinner." Monica said going to the kitchen.  
"I'll help." Rachel said.  
"No, thanks." Monica said. "I can handle it." She put a apron on backwards. It draped over her back like a cape.  
"But Mon...." Rachel said.  
"STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Monica yelled. She got the attention of the whole room. "Please?" She said quietly. She then looked around. "What am I doing here?"  
"Uh dinner?" Rachel said.  
"Right." Monica said. She went to the fridgerator.  
Phoebe came through the door. She was surprising vibrant, plus she didnt look a day over 35!  
"Hi guys!" Phoebe said. "How are you guys? Happy anniversary!" She handed something to Chandler.  
"Look at her!" Rachel said. "God, the hair. I love her hair!"  
"I know." Monica said. "I hate her."  
"Me too." Rachel said.  
"Me three." Chandler said. They looked at him "What are we talking about again?"  
"Pheobe how did you stay so young looking?" Ross asked.  
"You know what I always said, never eat meat." Phoebe said. "That and ever since my sisters breast implant accident, I'm officially the good looking Buffay!" Phoebe said. "Remember, they accidently put them in her back. Now she looks like a camel!"  
The door was still open. Alice Buffary came in.  
"Hi guys!" Alice said. "Frank is parking the car. We thought we would come wish you guys a happy anniversary." Alice went over and hugged both Ross and Rachel.  
"Alice, we're not married." Ross said. "Divorced yesterday.  
"Geez, guys. Marry, not married, married, married. Pick one and stick with it!" Alice said. "Chandler is here." She smiled.  
"I know I am!" Chandler said. "I'm not that senile yet!"  
"The other one." Monica said.  
"I'm starting to think we should have let her name the kid, the hulk." Chadnler said.  
Chandler Jr smiled from the doorway. "I have news!" She said happily.  
"Chandler has found a dream man!" Alice croaked.  
"For the last time, I am NOT GAY!" Chandler said pointing at Alice. "Aren't I honey?" He asked Monica.  
"Oh these days, who can tell?" Monica said.  
"No no, I mean Chandler, the GIRL." Alice said. Chandler came in. She was tall and blonde, like her surrogate mother Phoebe.  
"Tell them about him, honey." Alice said.  
"Sure, ma." Chandler Jr said. "I met him at a museum. He so cute." She reached out and grabbed someones hand. She brought him inside. "This is Ben! Ben Geller!"  
Ross nearly dropped his coffee cup on the floor. "Ben?"  
"Yeah dad?" Ben asked.  
"You're seeing Chandler?" Ross asked. Chandler sr gave him a look. "I mean the girl!"  
"Sure am pops, and I think I'm in love with her." Ben said looking at Chandler Jr.  
"Wow." Monica said.  
"I know." Ross said. He looked at Ben. "You must be here for my blessing."  
"Yes." Ben said. "We havent gotten engaged yet but I wanted to get yours and Phoebes blessing."  
"Whichis smart after all," Rachel said. "This is your first one right?"  
"Right." Ben said. "We waited to make sure it was real. That and to make sure we didnt make the same mistakes our parents made."  
"Hey!" Phoebe said. "I was only married once!"  
"He meant me." Ross said. "I lost count on how many times me and Rachel got married. Nowadays we show up at city hall and its hello Mr Geller!"  
"This is a great day." Chandler said. "Our anniversary. A happy couple. And Chandler and Ben too!"  
Monica gave everyone a cup of hawaiian punch. It looked only half thawed out, but no one was complaining.  
"To a new beginnning." Chandler said. "And everlasting love." He looked at Monica she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Everlasting love." Everyone clinked their glasses.  
  
Monica stirred. She rolled over and looked at Chandler. He was wide awake.  
"Were you dreaming the same thing I was?" She asked.  
"If it was about a chicken and a stapler, I don't think so." He said. "I think I did."  
"Do you think that could happen?" Monica said.  
"The future is an unwritten book." He said. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
"You're right." She said. "There is no one else that I would rather see it with."  
"I love you Mon." Chandler said.  
"I love you, too." Monica said.  
He kissed her again. They closed their eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of many futures to come.  
  
The end  



End file.
